Never Get Over You, Getting Over Me
by haneshi47
Summary: Mikan was heartbroken after what Natsume had said to her. What will she do? Mikan's POVONE SHOT


_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Never Get Over You Getting Over Me**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Everything about you..." he said

"What about me?" I snapped back at him, pissed at his attitude.

"I hate everything about you" he finished.

My whole world came crashing down. I felt like a knife had hit my heart on the spot and twisted painfully. But I ignored it and made a snappy retort.

"Same to you!" I shouted despite the twinge of pain in my heart.

He walked away from me, and I the same. He walked left while I walked right. He left me alone, so I left him alone too.

_I heard you're taking the town again_

_Having a good time_

_With all your good time friends_

Since that time, I avoided you, and so did you.

I didn't persuade you to come with me.

I didn't make you eat my Howalons.

I didn't convince you to mind your manners.

I didn't argue with you when you revert to your perverted self.

I didn't protect myself when you threaten me.

_I let_ you go...

I let _you_ go...

I let you _go_...

And it hurt so much.

It hurts that you deny my requests.

It hurts that you don't want me near you.

It hurts when you push me away roughly.

It hurts that you don't recognize my presence.

It hurts that you call me names.

It hurts that you always treat like and idiot, a moron.

It hurts when you said your opinion about me.

Because, I have realized that I have loved you. And I will, always.

_I don't think that you think of me_

_You're on your own now_

_And I'm alone and free_

But I let you have your way. I let you go.

And because of that, because of that action, my heart had broken to a million pieces.

_I know that I should get on with my life_

_But a life lived without you could never be right_

I tried to forget you, continue on with my life without you.

But I can't seem to get you out of my system.

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

No matter what I do, no matter what I say, no matter how I strive hard to forget you, you will always be here in my heart.

I still love you, even though you had made me feel so broken up inside.

_I tried to smile so the hurt won't show_

_Tell everybody, I was glad to see go_

And because of I have been broken inside, I put on a mask to hide the pain and sadness that I felt.

I was slightly proud for that façade for I had managed to hide the pain and loneliness from Hotaru. It's one hell of a miracle for me, considering that they called me as an idiot.

I pretended to smile, telling that I was grateful to all the gods for having you out of my life. But what I had said to my friends was the total opposite of what my heart tries to say.

_But the tears just won't go away_

_Loneliness found me, looks like it's here to stay_

But after every day of putting on my mask, I will sink back to my loneliness once I return to my room, the only place where I can take off my façade.

There, I would shed all the tears that always threaten to spill every time I see you.

Seeing you with others made my heart clench with pain, my brain wishing for the earth to swallow me alive, just to overwhelm the pain. The same, overwhelming pain that had destroyed the bubbly, happy – go – lucky, ever – so – active girl within me.

_I know that I ought to find someone new_

_But all I find is myself always thinking of you_

I had resorted to forgetting my feelings for you, even going as far as planning to date other people. But no one could match up to you. I have not seen anything from other people what I have seen in you. No one can fill in the empty space that you left behind. What was it really, that made me like you? That made me fall for you? That made me have a head – over – heels love for you?

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

I still love you, no matter what I do.

No matter what I try to feel for others, I still love you.

And no one can change the love I feel for you.

_Oh no matter what I do_

_Each night's a lifetime to live through_

_I can't go on like this_

_I need your touch_

_You're the only one I've ever loved_

Every night, when I got to sleep, I would always think of you. And whenever I think of you, I would look unconsciously to 'your' Sakura tree. I would wish for you to hold me tight, to say the words that I wanted to hear from you for a long time.

But I know that that will never happen.

_As long as the stars shine down from the heavens_

_Long as the rivers run to the sea_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

And because of this feeling, I will continue to love you. Despite all the hurt that I will suffer from further rejection, I would always be near you, caring for you.

_I'll never get over you_

_I'll never get over you getting over me_

I will always be here for I have always felt this way for you.

_**I love you**_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**_


End file.
